brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank
Frank is an Brawler who attacks with a large hammer, sending a wave that can hit multiple enemies. Frank also has very high health, allowing him to withstand a lot of damage. His super can stun enemies for a decent amount of time, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from him or his teammates. His first Star Power, Power Grab, gives him a 50% damage increase for 12 seconds when he kills an enemy brawler and his second Star Power, Sponge, increases his health by 1100 health. Attack: Hammer Hit Frank hits the floor with his hammer, sending a shockwave that can hit multiple enemies. The effect appears similar to Nita's blasts multiplied by 5. However, it takes a while for him to attack, at 0.5 seconds, leaving Frank vulnerable as he cannot move while attacking. If hit repeatedly with a stunning Super, like Shelly's, Frank will not be able to attack at all. Super: Stunning Blow Frank winds up a swing with his hammer, sending a bigger shockwave that can break walls, hit multiple enemies and stun them for 2 seconds, rendering them completely vulnerable. Frank's Super can be canceled during his wind-up if he is stunned or knocked back by an enemy Brawler's Super, Shelly's for example. The effect of this attack is the same as the normal Nita-like blast of the regular attack. Similarly to his attack, if hit with a stunning Super, like Shelly's, Frank's Super will be canceled while winding up. Star Powers Power Grab Frank will get a damage boost of 50% for 12 seconds after defeating an enemy brawler, for a total of 2520 damage while his Star Power is active. He will glow purple during this time, indicating it is activated. Sponge Frank gains +1100 health, making him have 10060 health. This is also affected by the healing process. Tips *Frank has a large damage output, but at a huge delay. To take advantage of his damage without putting yourself in danger, try to ambush brawlers one on one from the grass. This is especially relevant for Frank's Super. The delay is even bigger, but if you are in the grass, your opponent will not have too much time to react to your attack. *Frank's attack makes him stop moving. If you are in danger of dying and running away from an opponent, especially a short-range brawler, do not attack them. This will easily allow them to kill you. Instead, rely on Frank's fast movement speed to find cover. *Frank's range is relatively short, and the fact that he stops to attack makes it even shorter against fleeing enemies. For this reason, avoid chasing enemies far away from you. *In Brawl Ball, Frank can charge his Super quickly at the start of a round due to how close each team spawns near each other, and then break the wall covering the goal to make goals much easier. For the same reason, he is great at super-throwing the ball while having a Super since it's so easy to charge up. *Use Frank's Super when your teammates can capitalize on it as well. If used right, it can allow your team to wipe out the enemy team. *Frank is vulnerable to close-range brawlers and most tank brawlers due to his slow attack. He is effective at medium range, being one of the only tanks that can hold their own at this range. *Frank's Super can be interrupted by knockback, which many Supers inflict, such as Gravity, Super Shell, Magic Hand, Big Barrel o' Boom, etc. *Since Frank's Super can be interrupted, you can always bait out those interrupts by dragging your Super, canceling it and then doing a regular attack. On screen you will be yellow, it will appear like you are about to use your Super, and doing the animation of the attack, but instead you are just doing a regular attack. *When your Super and your main attacks are fully charged, use your Super first, paralyzing the enemy and holding them still while you finish them off with your main attacks while they have no way of fighting back. *A great team when playing Showdown or Brawl Ball is Frank with Tara. Wait until both of you have your Super attacks. Once that is done, look for a group of enemy players. Let Tara throw her Super while Frank stuns all of the enemies in the group. Voice Lines History *21/5/18: **Frank was added to the game. *19/6/18: **Frank's health was increased to 5800 (from 5600). **His main attack range was increased to 5.67 tiles (from 5.00 tiles). **The Caveman Frank skin was released. *31/8/18: **Frank's main attack range was increased to 6.33 tiles (from 5.67 tiles). **Frank's Super range was increased to 7.33 tiles (from 6.67 tiles). *27/9/18: **Frank's main attack range was decreased to 6 tiles (from 6.33 tiles). **Frank's Super range was decreased to 7 tiles (from 7.33 tiles). *29/1/19: **Frank's Star Power got changed so that it no longer left purple skulls, but instead immediately increased his main attack by 40% for 10 seconds after he defeated a Brawler. **His attack animation was also changed. *15/4/19: **Frank's Super was made so it only stunned the IKE turret for a split second. *21/5/19: **Frank's Super now again stuns the IKE turret for the full duration. *11/6/19: **Frank's Star Power damage boost was increased to 50% (from 40%) and now lasted for 12 seconds (from 10 seconds). *17/7/19: **Frank's Star Power Sponge was added. *29/8/19: **Frank's Sponge health was increased to 1100 (from 1000). *23/10/19: **Frank was remodeled, and the DJ Frank skin was added. *7/11/19: **Frank's health was increased to 6100 (from 5800). *19/2/20: **Frank's health was increased to 6400 (from 6100). Skins ru:Фрэнк